The development of organic electroluminescence elements (organic EL elements) has been advanced in the past as candidates for next-generation display technology. Organic EL elements have a problem in that the light emitting efficiency thereof is low. To overcome this problem, there is a technique of increasing the light extraction efficiency by forming a reflective layer in a recessed portion produced on the substrate side. A resin layer (filling layer) needs to be formed to fill the recessed portion between a reflective electrode and an organic layer as well as a transparent electrode layer. This is problematic in that it leads to an increase in the number of production steps or film thickness irregularities in the resin layer. In addition, the film thickness becomes large because the resin layer is also formed in the wide region between adjacent sub-pixels. Therefore, when cutting down the resin layer located in regions other than the recessed portion, the process takes time, and film thickness irregularities arise.
Further, when the amount of a resin material that is applied is large in the formation of the resin layer, this causes the forming precision to decrease. Therefore, there is also a method of reducing the coated film thickness by increasing the revolution speed during spin coating, but this method also has limitations.
PTL 1 describes a configuration including a support substrate, a plurality of organic EL elements configured to emit light as independent display pixels on the support substrate, and a light reflective layer configured to reflect light emitted from the plurality of organic EL elements to the support substrate side. In particular, the light reflective layer includes a plurality of recessed portions, each of which is distanced from the plurality of organic EL elements via a light-transmissive insulating film to orient the reflected light toward the corresponding organic EL elements. With this configuration, light emitted from the display elements can be utilized effectively.